Reflecting
by ChrisMSMB
Summary: One day, Yoshi takes some time after his most previous adventure to contemplate his life so far. And perhaps what will happen in the future.


_**Hello all fan-fictionists! Thanks for taking the time to read my story or at least look at it (of course I really can't tell). I found this site recently; I think it's awesome that you can write about pretty much anything fiction and improve you writing skills (or rather typing skills) at the same time (which is what I need)! Anyway, I'll start out small and present to you fan fictionists a yet another short Mario story to add to your little Mario story archive. If you ever decide to review my story, may I please ask you don't shoot me down? It's my first one so please be lenient. Although, if you have advice I will greatly appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy this one boy's Mario story! Enjoy (hopefully)!**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I did own Nintendo**_

_**Summary: After, yet again, helping Mario through another one of his long- walking, high-jumping, King Koopa-stomping, and pink princess-rescuing, Yoshi finally gets a chance to sit back and relax upon the beaches of Yoshi Island. But have you ever wondered what Yoshi feels after every adventure? Or rather, have you ever wondered what Yoshi thinks every time Mario hitches a ride on his back? Well, I assume this is one way to put it…. From Yoshi's point of view (go figure).**_

_**So what changed? Spelling and grammar. This is my first story after all, so I didn't want to mess with memories. :P**_

**Reflecting **

I relaxed myself on the sands of a random beach located on my lovely home: Yoshi Island. I plopped right in the sand, not caring that some sand fell into my nostrils. I turned over on my back and folded my hands behind my head. "Ah", I thought. "Finally some peace and quiet… at least until Bowser strikes the Mushroom Kingdom again, which will probably in a matter of one week."

"Two weeks top."

I sighed in my head. These adventures may as well be killing me. I could still feel the throbbing pressure in both my feet in my last adventure with Mario not too long ago. Mario, Luigi, a blue and yellow Toad, and, at times, myself included, have just saved Princess Peach from Bowser and his eight kids.

It wasn't like I didn't like Mario or his adventures, but enough is enough! When will Bowser ever learn that he'll never kidnap and marry the princess successfully as long as Mario and Luigi are around. Plus, everybody knows that Mario and Peach have a love connection. They would always pair up in sports and in any Mario Party. For crying out loud, when they paired up for the sixth and seventh Mario Party, their team name was 'lovely couple'; and when we made a Mario Party from when Bowser shrunk us, they teamed up again and their team name was 'fan favorites'! Then, when things settled down they were typically always together, like the crazy lovebirds they are. How could Bowser miss that! I wonder if he is in denial or is probably stupid.

Probably stupid. Bowser was never the bright one.

I gave out a yawn. Adventuring with Mario sure does use a lot of one's energy. "I remember the first time I had an adventure with Mario", I thought. I shut my eyes remembering.

It was when he was just a baby. Poor little Mario and Luigi were abducted by Kamek the Magikoopa and his gang of Toadies one night. Luckily, Kamek dropped Baby Mario right on top of me. If he didn't, I don't how the Mushroom Kingdom would be like without their two heroes. It was then that I learned Baby Mario's brother was abducted by Kamek too, thus starting our very first adventure together (to this very day, I still wondered how I understood what Baby Mario wanted. I can't speak baby language and I don't think Baby Mario was telepathic to tell me through my head. I just knew). After rescuing Baby Luigi, the stork took them back to their parents (who I have yet to see what they look like); I went home, very little knowing that I have just meddled into a person's life. Who would end up becoming the Mushroom Kingdom's hero (or idol. Which ever one you think fits best) and one of my best pals. One of my best pals who goes Bowser-thrashing every weekend.

My adventures with Mario would continue from that day, as my next adventure with him would be going with him and his new baby friends; Baby Peach, Baby DK, and Baby Wario, to save Baby Luigi again. We even teamed up with Baby Bowser for a little while, but he just back stabbed us in the end. It was also the first time I would see what Baby Bowser would look like in the future as King Bowser. Surprisingly, it didn't faze me or my other Yoshi friends as we beat him to a pulp. After that adventure, it wouldn't be for another couple of years until I had another adventure with Mario again on Dinosaur Island. Same outcome as the other two previous adventures, but it was nice to walk Mario, Luigi, and Peach back to my place; where a new batch of Yoshi kids were born. After that, it was pretty much repetitive. Bowser was becoming predictable and was getting easier and easier to defeat him every time. Oh, and Mario just continued to grow fatter and fatter. Someone needs to tell him to lay off the pasta! But he can't help it. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, brunch, and snack times were his favorite times of the day; if not with Peach. I shuddered; carrying Mario on his adventures was growing tough as his weight was the key issue. Honestly, that was the reason I am was so hunched over my back! I keep thinking that one day, I would die under all of Mario's weight! I chuckled lightly, knowing that it would never happen… but it wasn't a far-fetched idea…

"All right! New subject now," I shouted in my head. "Something positive". My best pal would also invite me to extracurricular activities such as sports and my favorite: Mario Parties. Little would I know that it these activities would also be where I would meet my loved one: Birdo. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad went into the land of Subcon in order to save the land from the evil clutches of Wart. That was were they met Birdo, but initially as enemies. After the defeat of Wart, Birdo then befriended the four heroes and continued to live in Subcon. That time was short as she then moved into the Mushroom Kingdom and, like myself, participated in the sports and Mario Parties with us. I could really care less why she moved out of Subcon because I now have someone to love and it makes me feel happy and mushy all the time. Sometimes, I think it was because of Mario that I was able to meet and befriend Birdo.

I yawned again. I was growing tired all of a sudden. Reflecting on my past life after yet another adventure with Mario and doing nothing at the same time was tiring. "I need some sleep," I thought as my eyelids grew heavy. "Can't sleep all day though. Got to remember to not to be late for the Star Carnival." I smiled, "Everyone will be there: Peach, Toad, Toadette, and many others, Bowser of course will be there to ruin everything, the love of my life, and most of all my best pal: Mario. Who I would not trade our friendship even for all the fruit in the world." Yoshi continued to smile as he drifted on to sleep.

**END/FIN/NO MORE**

_**So, how did you like it? Remember to review, please! Feedback and advice would be greatly appreciated, but don't shoot me down, I beg! If you have anything negative to say, then say it lightly or something. At least I should thank you taking time out of your life to read this lowly boy's story (if you considered reading it in the first place). **_

_**Ah yes, the story that started my fiction career. Not my best, but sure as heck wasn't bad either. :P**_


End file.
